Newtralized!
Newtralized! is the 17th episode of Season 2 and the 43rd overall. It aired on May 11th, 2014. "Guess who's back?" Official Description Raphael is worried about Casey's ability to handle big mutant threats; Raphael and Casey cross the paths of Slash and his new partner. Plot Synopsis Running wild throughout the city, Casey Jones and Raphael are busy chasing a bunch of Kraang who have just stolen a case full of Plutonium from some factory in the city. Casey clumsily tries to follow Raph as the latter sprints from building to building, but causes more harm than good, especially when he hangs onto a fire escape, collapses it, and trips Raph. Raph quickly yells at Casey, and then rushes off back to try and outrun the Kraang. However, his run quickly comes to an end when a grisly sight meets his eyes. A bunch of recently destroyed Kraang lie scattered in an alley, and the Plutonuim the Kraang just stole is nowhere to be seen. Knowing that whoever did this is reasonably dangerous, Raph and Casey quickly go back to tell the other Turtles at the lair, not knowing that a familar figure can be seen watching them from above... Back in the lair, Mikey is playing Space Heroes pinball, with Leo and Donnie cheering him on. Mikey prepares to beat his high score, but Raph and Casey enter and Raph's voice interrupts him and messes him up. Casey then tells every one that somebody besides them has been wiping out the Kraang. Mikey believes that it will create less work, but both Leo and Raph end up disagreeing with this remark. Donnie wonders if it could be one of Shredder's doings, though the brothers doubt this. Leo immediately suggests that they cover different areas of the city to find whoever is doing this, and so they split up to search. While checking the roofs, Donnie and Mikey find a mess of Kraang robots and Donnie examines them with a microscope. He notes that there is carbon scorching, which shows that they are dealing with some one or something that has advanced technology. Meanwhile, Leo is searching deeper into the sewers and discovers more obliderated robots with their chest cavities wide open. He discovers a critical clue that leads him to instantly worry about the unknown foes - a small, chipped piece of Slash's spikes. Out in the city, Slash is keeping a close eye on Raphael and Casey as the two search for more carnage sights as well. Raphael is getting frustrated with Casey's constant screw-ups, and feels that, while he may be able to handle street thugs and robot ninjas, alien threats from different dimensions are a whole different ball-game. Casey counters that he has acheieved a 'mystical level of awesomeness'. A sound then catches their attention, and they catch the Kraang in another theft attempt. However, before they can even make a move, Slash jumps down and grins upon seeing the shock on Raph's face. His shock only grows when he catches sight of Slash's new partner, the Newtralizer, who now has the ability to speak! However, Casey is much more intrigued than he is shocked... Slash explains that he and Newtralizer are doing what the Turtles were not - Utterly wiping out the Kraang. Raphael struggles to come up with a plan. They notice that the Newtralizer is toppling over a Kraang van and searching it for something. Raph is about to tackle the two big Mutants, but Casey decides to run in before him and take on Newtralizer. However, the Newtralizer swipes him with his tail, knocking him into a street. A swirving car nearly runs him over, but Raph jumps in and saves him. Slash and Raph then battle each other as well, reliving the details of their past fight. Slash wonders outloud if Raph could "betray" Casey in the same way he did to Slash. Once Slash has hit Raph down, Newtralizer tosses Slash a teleporter and the latter attaches it to one of his wristbands. With this, he and Newtralizer port away with ease. Bruised and beaten from their defeat, the tension between Raphael and Casey only gets worse. Back at the lair, Donnie concludes that the Plutonium is how they are able to teleport and he also determines where they will reappear (a warehouse) by looking for traces of residual radiation. As he is explaining this, Mikey connects a video game remote into Donnie's computer and uses a switch to start eating random Kraang locations with an animated worm (similar to PAC-Man). He is about to beat the 'high score' ''when Donnie slaps the remote away, once again robbing Mikey of his chance. At the warehouse, Newtralizer and Slash arrive, quickly taking out any Kraang in sight. Newtralizer plans to blow the building up, which Slash is reluctant to agree to because innocent people would get caught in the crossfire. However, Newtralizer reminds him of past times, like how he rescued Slash when he was being transported by the Kraang. This causes Slash to nod his head in agreement. Newtralizer then uses a cord to extract some information from a communication orb. Slash asks about being let in on the plan, but Newtralizer only replies "In good time". The four Turtles and Casey soon break in and a battle starts. However, that battle soon falls into disaster, and Newtralizer manages to throw a thermal detonator into a nearby wall. Seeking to escape from the impending explosion, the Turtles quickly exit out, although Casey has a difficult time trying to pull himself through a window. However, when he succeeds, the detonator activates and debris from one of the windows nearly falls down and crushes Casey. However, Raphael manages to save him in time. Raph berates Casey, saying that, if he had not come along, everything would be normal. In spite of the other Turtles' disagreement, the two friends split up. Mikey comments how mean it is for Raph to treat people and their feelings like that. Raph snarls and angrily says "Well -- I'm not people." Unsure where to look now for the dangerous duo, Donatello informs his brothers that he managed to plant a Spy-Roach on Slash while he was wrestling, and, through a T-Phone, they are all able to overhear the Newtralizer's plans to abscond with a new Kraang weapon and use it blow up the entire city! Slash is shell-shocked by this plan, flatly refusing to harm up to 8 million innocent lives. However, Newtralizer drags him in anyway, and they move out to hunt down the Kraang. Now knowing where the location is (the Docks), the Turtles arrive there first, and watch as the Kraang destroy a shipping container with their new weapon, a huge, two-legged mech called a Walker. Eventually, Slash and Newtralizer arrive. Newtralizer is to hijack the Walker, while Slash distracts/takes down the Kraang. Leo is about to tell his brothers what their own plan is, but then Newtralizer jumps on top of the robot, is eloctrocuted, and the fight officially begins. Newtralizer soon busts open the dome on top of the Walker and throws away the Kraang that is controlling it. The Mutant then starts blasting nearly everything in sight, including the Turtles, which makes Slash disgusted. His anger is even exacerbated because Raphael had just rescued him, and Newtralizer did not care about his partner enough to pay attention to which way the huge weapon was stepping. Now, fighting alongside the Turtles, Slash jumps up on top of the Walker and uses his mace to cave in the metal and to trap the Newtralizer's legs inside the mech. The Newtralizer is very suprised to see this happen and aims his plasma weapon at Slash, but Raph throws a shuriken into it, which prevents it from firing. Casey Jones then arrives and reveals that he was waiting for the Turtles to be in trouble so that he could make a heroic entrance....After these words, Casey manages to toss one of his tailor-made dynamite explosives into a ventilation hole on the weapon, which blows up the Power Cell that runs the mech. The weapon explodes into tiny pieces, though the Newtralizer is ported somewhere safe from the explosion. The Turtles and Casey gather up for the long walk home, but Slash and Raph have a little private talk first. Sensing that the rift between them has actually been healed, Raph opens the invite for Slash to come back to the lair with them, but Slash refuses, saying that it would be better for him to go solo for a while, which saddens Raph. With a solemn goodbye, Slash teleports away and Raphael's friendship with Casey becomes much stronger. Eventually, the group leaves, but not long after, the Newtralizer reappears with one final stance... Splinter's Wisdom Splinter doesn't appear in this episode. Trivia *Newtralizer and Slash both return in this episode. *Newtralizer spoke for the first time. *There are many Star Wars references in this episode: **The Kraang's new weapons schematics are show in an holographic like manner similar the Death Star plans from Episode IV. **The Kraang's new bipedal mobile weapon feet are similar to Star Wars Episode V Imperial AT-AT walkers and end up smashing Kraang soldiers with a similar fate to Luke Skywalker's Snowspeeder. **The Newtralizer get's shocked much the same way Jawas used to capture R2-D2 in Star Wars Episode IV, **Donatello throws a baseball with explosives very similar to Luke's training drone from Star Wars Episode IV. **In the same sequence, Donatello says "''Here goes nothing!", a quote from Lando Calrissian in Star Wars Episode VI. **Casey Jones shoots a bomb-puck into the Kraang's bipedal mobile weapon small ventilation port just like Luke Skywalker used proton torpedoes to hit a small ventilation port on the Death Star at the end of Star Wars Episode IV. **The Newtralizer's end stance is much like Darth Vader's after coming out of the Emperor's reconstruction pod in the end of Star Wars Episode III. *Michelangelo plays a Pac-Man style clone video game eating away at Donatello's radiation intel but controls a Kraathatrogon instead of Pac-Man. *Donatello has another spy-roach. This spy roach is known as Roach Number 3. *First appearance of the Kraang Walker. *This is the first episode that Casey appears without April. *It's revealed that the Kraang have their own behavior (When the Kraang that control the Walker having fun with shooting laser to destroy everything, including the Kraang like him). *Newtralizer called the Kraang "The most insidious aliens of 10 Dimensions", that means the Kraang has conquered and colonized many dimensions before they came to Earth. *There is a store called Cowabunga Skates that Raphael and Casey pass. This is a reference to the 80s cartoon with Michelangelo catchphrase being "Cowabunga!". **The store was first seen in Target: April O'Neil. *When Casey was fighting and got punched in the face, he said, "I think I lost another tooth." This may be how he lost his other two teeth; by fighting. *Kraang Scout Ship make a few cameos in this episode. *Raphael appears to be jealous that other vigilantes are fighting the Kraang. Errors *When Slash is talking to the Newtralizer about blowing the place up, you can see on his arm Mikey and Donnie's mask which weren't there earlier. *When he was fighting with Raphael, the teleporter Slash had just got showed on his right arm, then moved to his left arm for the rest of the episode. Quotes Newtralizer: "DESTRUCTION TO THE KRAANG!" Casey Jones: "Soo awesome!" Video Gallery Better quality and color Newtralizer pic..jpg Image.jpg|Newtralizer attacks the Kraang Tumblr n59ww9ISqd1rmjkudo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n59ww9ISqd1rmjkudo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n59ww9ISqd1rmjkudo1 1280.jpg Newt helping slash.png Slash captured.png Slash and newt.png Newtralizer on kraang walker.png Dk.jpg cd.jpeg|On Patrol th.jpeg|Take That! 507173.jpg|Ice Pack Kitty 1000px-Tumblr_n5f2ch1WsH1sv1aqno1_1280.png|Squirrels are well-armed 640px-Tumblr_n5f2ch1WsH1sv1aqno2_1280.png 640px-Tumblr_n5f2ch1WsH1sv1aqno3_1280.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show